


what i realized when i saw your love (mine)

by tendermoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Feelings Realization, Light Angst, Pining, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendermoon/pseuds/tendermoon
Summary: It hit her in the most inappropriate moment, in the most weird setting, in the worst probable timing. She was in love with her, with her bravery and her selflessness and her love. The love that wasn't directed at her at all.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	what i realized when i saw your love (mine)

"Why would she do something like that?" 

Neji's voice felt like coming from inside her own head. Maybe she imagined that he said something. But his voice was too shaky, in a way she never heard before. She couldn't have imagined. 

But she asked herself the same thing, with her healings hands on top of Hinata's body. So much blood and open wounds. And her face. _God_ , her face. How could she show pain while unconscious? How could she be more expressive in the moment she wasn't in control? 

_Why would she do something like that?_

Sakura's softened and she felt the sudden urge to cry out. 

_Hinata...you really love Naruto._

It was so obvious. It was the most natural conclusion, that most people eventually got to, except Naruto himself. Hinata gave so much of herself to him and to his ideals and he didn't notice. Maybe she didn't notice either. 

She had his nindo, she had his courage, she had his self sacrificing ways, she had his endless love for everything. She had so much of him. While he. He had her whole heart.

_It wasn't fair._

Suddenly Sakura couldn't catch her breath. Hinata was so hurt, Hinata could be dead, Hinata could be gone. Where is all the love that heals, all the love that is patient and kind? She never felt that type of love with Sasuke. She always ended up hurt.

She looked at Hinata's face, her frowny expression, the sun rays playing in her hair. 

She looked beautiful in a very tragic way. A beauty that broke her heart to the point she couldn't hold the tears anymore. 

She heard Tenten's voice but couldn't make sense of the words. She started shaking her head to indicate she was fine. _She wasn't, she wasn't fine._ Her hands were shaking. She could almost hear Tsunade's annoyed voice, reprimanding her _._

At the thought of Tsunade, she was breaking down again. She didn't know if she was going to be okay. She didn't know how the village was, how the people were, her teachers, her friends, her parents. She doesn't know if Naruto will make it.

_No, she knows he will. She knows he has to. She knows it. She wants to say she knows it. She wants to believe in things as easily as he does._

He would say something silly like "have more confidence, Sakura-chan!" and she would hit him. She wished he was close enough to hit. To hug. She wished her friend didn't have to be the one to save them all. She wish he could've been safe with them.

But were they safe?

Hinata was still unconscious, dead to the word. She knew she was weaker and slower with her healing because of her crying but she couldn't stop.

Because she saw Hinata out in the distance. She saw the impact her punch had, the way Pain went back. She saw the way she got some hits in but he looked unaffected. She saw her getting up again and again, crawling to him, her hands digging the earth. She couldn't see her face at that moment, Hinata was too far away.

But she was most definitely scared. Who wouldn't?

Then she saw a movement to fast for eyes to follow and then Hinata was on broken ground, not moving. Then Naruto exploded with more power than she ever saw him wield.

They managed to bring her body and she was finally able to breathe when Neji said he could feel her heartbeat.

It hit her in the most inappropriate moment, in the most weird setting, in the worst probable timing. She was in love with her, with her bravery and her selflessness and her love. The love that wasn't directed at her at all. 

She was mesmerized, enchanted by her act of kindness. Of love. She had been infatuated with Hinata for longer than she's capable of admitting to herself, but the girl was too shy, and when it came to this, so was Sakura. 

In some twisted way, she was still in love with Sasuke too, and she didn't know how her heart was big enough to carry two almosts, two lights she could never catch.

She watched Hinata for all her life, it felt like. Watched her eyes averting others, her arms with more bruises than a child should have, her hair growing up so quickly, her movements as beautiful as deadly. 

"Is she going to live?" 

Neji was always straight to the point. Something she was always grateful for. 

"I will make sure of it." She answered with more conviction that she felt. 

Her chest felt too tight and she could barely focus on her surroundings but she knew the fight went on while team gai helped the nearby victims of Pain's assault. 

There wasn't enough air.

Her mother used to always says "don't hurt yourself for people who won't get hurt for you" and she never really followed it. 

_Would Hinata die for me? Would she risk itike she did with Naruto?_

_Yes. She knew she would._

That's why she loved.

That's why she made up her mind. They were going to be okay, they were going to survive and win. And when they built themselves up again, she would hold Hinata's hand and _heal_. 


End file.
